Discussions of current topics of interest by various distributed users are increasingly occurring via social networking sites and other computer-accessible sites that are available to the users, whether by users replying to and commenting on information supplied by other users, or by various users independently submitting information that in aggregate reflects topics of interest. In some situations, a particular distributed group discussion may occur between a particular selected subset of users (e.g., users that are members of a common group, club, service, etc.), while in other situations a distributed group discussion may include any user with access to one or more sites via which that discussion occurs.
Information about discussions that have occurred and/or are occurring may have value to various types of entities. However, various problems exist with obtaining and disseminating such information in a timely manner, including due to the distributed nature of the discussions.